love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Granblue Fantasy: Aqours Sky High
Aqours Sky High is the August 2018 (scheduled for August 9th-21st) Love Live! Sunshine!! collaborative event for the hit Cygames browser and mobile RPG Granblue Fantasy. It marks the first Love Live! fantasy RPG foray and the first Love Live! event in a game outside of School Idol Festival or its derivations. It also marks GBF's second collaboration with a major idol franchise, having collaborated previously with Idolm@ster Cinderella Girls for Cinderella Fantasy. The collaboration was announced at Granblue Summer Fest on July 14, 2018 and included an announcement from the Aqours actresses as well as Granblue art for Chika. Artwork for the other members was then shared in official order, beginning with Riko, Kanan, Dia and You. Prominent Story Characters from GBF * Main Character (default named Djeeta for female, Gran for male) * Lyria – VA: Nao Taoyama (also voiced Yukiho in School Idol Project) * Io – VA: Yukari Tamura * Tiamat Story After shooting a promo video in fantasy costumes based on designs that Hanamaru found in a book, Aqours is unexpectedly split into their year groups and transported to the world of Granblue. There, they encounter monsters but also new friends – and also a town with a distressing and unique problem that needs their help specifically to solve. Aqours In Combat All nine Aqours members are playable, with each fighting alongside the other two members in her year. Each is also an SSR-Rarity unit (SSR is the highest rarity in GBF, analogous to UR in SIF.) Using any Aqours year group's Charge Attack (CA) changes the battle BGM to the instrumental of Aozora Jumping Heart. Video Reveal / Aqours Announcement = Gallery Artwork = Chika Granblue.jpg|Chika's artwork as shown during the announcement Riko Granblue.jpg|Riko's artwork as shared on the official GBF Twitter Kanan Granblue.jpg|Kanan's artwork as shared on the official GBF Twitter Dia Granblue.jpg|Dia's artwork as shared on the official GBF Twitter You Granblue.jpg|You's artwork as shared on the official GBF Twitter Yoshiko Granblue.jpg|Yoshiko's artwork as shared on the official GBF Twitter Hanamaru Granblue.jpg|Hanamaru's artwork as shared on the official GBF Twitter Mari Granblue.jpg|Mari's artwork as shared on the official GBF Twitter Ruby Granblue.jpg|Ruby's artwork as shared on the official GBF Twitter Aqours GBF 2nd Year Uncap.jpg|The second-years' uncapped artwork as shared on the official GBF Twitter |-| In-Game = Aqours GBF 1st Year Story Banner.png|The first-years' story banner (including a preview of Ruby's artwork before her GBF reveal) Aqours GBF 2nd Year Story Banner.png|The second-years' story banner Aqours GBF 3rd Year Story Banner.png|The third-years' story banner Aqours GBF Poster.png|An in-game concert poster promoting the event, inspired by its counterpart in the Love Live! Sunshine!! anime Aqours GBF Overview – 2nd Years.jpg|The second-years' overview Aqours GBF Overview – 1st Years.jpg|The first-years' overview Aqours GBF Overview – 3rd Years.jpg|The third-years' overview Aqours GBF Overview – Outfit And Pose.jpg|The overview on choosing representatives from each year for screens External Links * [https://gbf.wiki/Love_Live!_Sunshine!!_Aqours_Sky-High! Love Live! Sunshine!! Aqours Sky-High! at the GBF Wiki] Category:Love Live! Sunshine!! Category:Games Category:Franchise